New Life
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Ashley is married to Spencer and they have a kid together; Whitney Carlin-Davies. Secrets, Lies, Pain, murder
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Resume:**Ashley is married to Spencer and they have a kid together; Whitney Carlin-Davies. Follow their life with the ups and downs.

**Spencer**: 34 years old. Ashley's wife. She got pregnant with Aiden when she was 17 and decided to keep the baby when Aiden ran away.

**Ashley**: 35 years old, she's a music producer and has her own business.

**Whitney: **17 years old. She loves to do skateboard and dance. She's a rebel and hook up with every girl she sees.

**Veronica Martinez: **17 years old and best friend with Whitney. They love to do the same things ; dancing and running after girls.

**Sara Maritnez: **16 years old and she's also Whitney's bestfriend. She's a shy girl and secretly in love with her best friend

**Whitney's Pov**

I groan when my alarm rang and hit my face in the pillow. Why do I have to go to school? My mom opens the door from my room.

"Time to wake up...and you better not skip your classes today" Ashley advises me. I pout as I stand up and almost fall down. Ok, last night I was out and drank a little bit too much of Vodka. Now, I still feel dizzy.

"Yes, mom I know...and anyway I can't skip cuz I have a math exam. "I say as I rub my eyes. She crosses her arms under her chest.

"Well, you better make a good job or you can forget about the trip to Miami" she smirks when she sees my expression changed. I groan as I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"That's not fair! You can't blackmail me like that!" I whine as I walk out of the bathroom. She smiles widely and walks close to me.

"I'm doing this for you...we all know that if we spoil you too much, you'll end up doing anything and won't try to work harder "she explains and I scoff. I walk down the stairs and she follows me from behind. I smile when I see Spencer.

"Hey mom, can you tell Ashley to stop blackmailing me for once!" I say as I walk to the fridge to take something to drink. Spencer smiles at Ashley who just rolls her eyes.

"If it's about the test that you having today...well, I totally understand" I snort when my mom kisses Spencer. I sit at the table and start to eat my toast with peanut butter& jelly.

"Fine, whatever" I pout and they laughed. Spencer ruffles my hair and I sigh.

"behave, Hun...it's the end of the classes so we need you to have success in everything...now I have to go to work, I 'll see you guys later" she kisses both of us on the cheek before she leaves.

"Oh, I forget to tell you...I won't be back in time for supper" I inform my mom. She gives me a confuse look as she continues to clean the dishes.

"Why? I thought you said you were free" she replies.

"Yea but Joey wants to turn a video about us dancing...So I told him I'd be there...I won't ditch on him" I say. She sighs and turns around to look at me.

"You know what your mom and I think about you dancing in the street...you do remember what happened?" she hisses. I roll my eyes.

"That was only one time...and I won't get arrested again...plus that girl deserved it, she shouldn't scratch my Moto!" I hiss back. She glares at me and I mumble a sorry.

"Fine! You can go but I want you here at 10 pm...Got it?" she warns. I stand up from the chair with joy and hug her.

"Thanks mom...I'm going to get ready for school" I kiss her cheek before I walk away.

**At. School...**

"hey, bitch!" I laugh as I turn around and show her the middle finger.

"What up slut?" I say as we knock our fists together she shrugs her shoulders.

"My head is killing me...are you still on for tonight?" Veronica asks. She's one of my best friends. We grew up together and she has always been there for me. We never had a thing together but we hook up when we can't find a girl to go home with or just for fun. And I mean when we go out. When I get in trouble, she'll do anything to help and defend me. I nod as we walked arms in arms toward the rest of the gang.

"Yes...do you really think that I'll miss that? I want to show people that no one can beat me in dance" she scoffs and pulls away from me to sit down.

"don't flatter yourself...let me remind you that Sandra won from you last time and you were jealous that she gets to turn a video with Young Mic...But she didn't go, you went...now I'm asking myself how did you do that?" she finishes her sentence with sarcasm and I laugh. To answer your question, guys...well, I went to see that Sandra girl that night and she asked me for a 'private time', if you know what I mean. I agree in exchange of her prize, and that bitch accepted.

"It's not my fault if I'm a charmer... Hey guys!" I greet them and give each other a high five. I sit beside Sara, she gives me a soft smile and I wink. And of course, she blushes. Sara, what can I say about her? Well, she's a shy lesbian girl but she knows how to please a woman in bed and she's my best friend too. She's Veronica's young sister. I know what you thinking now. But it's not my fault if I can't control myself around girls.

"Hey, bitches!" Joey says as he continued to eat his food.

"Did you find the place where we are going to turn the video?" Nico asks.

"Well, I was thinking in the street but I don't want us to get in trouble again'' He says and glares at me before he continues to speak''...so I rent a place, it's pretty big''.

"That's cool but it most coast a lot...no?" Sara asks. He shrugs his shoulders and leans his back on the bench.

"Not really...only 100$ per day"

"I guess it's twenty each then" Veronica says and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and shook my head.

"you never wanted to spend your money for our plans but when it's time to party or anything like that, you're ready to spend more than 300$...Even on girls!" I blurt out and she shows me the middle finger. The rest of the gang laughed at her.

"Whatever...it's not my money so I don't care" she smirks and her sister rolls her eyes.

"Soon you going to have to make your own money" Nick says.

"Yep and that means this summer "her sister finishes.

"I hate you guys...oh, shit! Hide me, hide me" she says hurriedly as she hides herself behind Sara and me. We give her a crazy look. She nods her head toward the parking, we followed her gaze. The "ex" is back. It's not going to be good.

"She's coming over there" Nico whispers. When she shows up we give her a fake smile.

"Hey, Rebecca...how are you?" Sara asks nicely. She smiles sweetly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, babe...I need to see your sister...where is she?" she asks. Danm! She must be really blind if she can't see where Sara is.

"She's not here...erm…She's sick , she catches something bad last night...so she stayed at home" I explain. I can hear the others trying to hold back their laugh except Veronica who probably already wants to kill me.

"Ok, well tell her I just pass by to say" she says with disgust before she walks away. When she was gone, we burst in laugh. Veronica moves away from her place and glare at me.

"I catch something? Really! Now she's going to think that I have STD or something" she hisses and punches me on the shoulder. I rub my shoulder.

"Let her believe what she wants, we all know that she won't bother you anymore" Joey says as he stand up, taking his bag.

"She's nice but she's always on your way" Sara informs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, I have to go, so I'll see you guys later" Joey says and waves good bye. Veronica lights a spliff, she takes a puff and passes it to me. Her sister cringe her nose; she hate the smell of the smoke. She waves her hand in front of her face and coughs.

"Jeez...do you always have to smoke that shit when I'm here!" she says coldly and we chuckled.

"You know the routine, Sara...every morning I need this thing in my blood and you better not say a word to dad!" she warns and Sara nods her head softly. I shook my head before I pass the spliff to Nico but he shook his head. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"No thanks...I'm taking a break" Vero and I scoffed.

"That's what you said last time and you give up fast" I say ad he glares at me.

"Whatever, Whitney...I mean it this time; I'm done with that and the alcohol" he sneers and I start to laugh because I thought that he was joking but apparently no.

"Shit! You're serious?" I blurt out.

"Are you sure that you're not sick?" Veronica jock and touch his forehead. He rolls his eyes and pushes her hand away.

"I don't want to talk about it...I got to go" He says hurriedly after he reads a text the he just received.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sara asks out of nowhere. I'm asking myself the same question.

"I don't know but he's being weird and must be hiding something from us" I say. The bell rings and it was time for us to get to class. We walked inside and went to our separate way except Sara and me. As we walk to our classes she speaks up.

"Can I ask you a question? And be honest with me" she asks as we sit at our desk. I nod as I get my pen from my bag.

"Yeah" I say. She clears her throat.

"I-if...one day someone admits their feelings or love for you how would you react?" she asks. I frown before I start to laugh by myself. In all the questions she could have asked me, she asked me that! Worst question ever!

"Well, I don't do relationship and I don't want one...Love is not in my vocabulary...I'm sorry but this girl would have to pass to someone else" I say seriously. She looks away and starts to plays with her fingers.

"Oh...ok" I frown and give her a strange look.

"Mm...I didn't mean to offend you…I know you Sara and if you ask a question like that it's because you having a thing for someone...who is she?" I tease and hit my shoulders against her. She doesn't look too happy about that.

"It's ok, none taken...and I was just asking because I have feelings for her but I don't know how she'll take it" she shrugs her shoulders. I give her a suspicious look and she looks away awkwardly.

"Hmm...you know if you want to discuss about anything I'm here?" I inform her and touch her hand. She looks at our hands and smile softly.

"Yea...I know" was the last thing we share before the class start. Three hours after the exam finished, I was exhausted, so I need a smoke. I walk outside to my car; I sit inside, light a joint and put some music. Until I hear a knock on my window. I look around before I open the window and stare at her furiously.

"What are you doing here? Are you insane or what!" I hiss. She rolls her eyes before she walks to the other side to get in the passenger seat.

"Relax! I'm not that stupid" she snorts as she opens her bag. I take one last puff and throw the spliff out of my windows.

"I got something new for you...that thing is strong and will give you a good vibe…it's Oxycodone" she grins and wave the bag in front of me. She opens it, ready to take a pill but I stop her. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Not here, not now...I have a dance practice...we'll do this at the party that Joey is having tonight" I say, completely forgetting about what my mom told me this morning. She nods before she puts the drugs back in her bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask her confusedly. She chuckles as she zips her bag.

"well, we can't test it here, so technically you can't pay me with what you usually pay me...so it's 50/50" she smirks when I groan.

"You suck, you know that?" I whine. She smiles seductively.

"No, I'm better at licking...I could have shown you again right now but...but apparently we can't we can't " she whispers as she starts to slide her hand slowly up my knee. I look at her and swallow hard. Ok, yes she's hot and good at it but you can't do this here. I push her hand slowly away.

"I really want to do this right now but I can't" she laughs softly as she pulls away from me to open the door.

"Well, that's too bad...I'll see you later slut" she kisses me passionately and just when I was about to slide my tongue she pulls away. I glare at her and she smirks as she whips my lips.

"I hate you!" I groan.

"You won't be after tonight" she winks at me before she jumps into her Mercedes. Nobody can resist this girl; she's so danm hot and sexy. She knows how to attract you. I let out a sigh as I get out of my car and bump into Sara. Don't tell me she was there the whole time.

"Erm...scary much...what's up with you?" I ask confusedly. She shrugs her shoulders and looks at the floor as we walk back to the school.

"Nothing, just been thinking and I feel tired...I don't think I'll come to the dance practice" she mumbles and I stop her fiercely by the arm, dragging her to a closet near us.

"ok, one you can't do this to Joey and two...I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you really need to stop acting as if everything was fine" I roll my eyes.

"He'll understand...I don't have anything, I'm fine...I promise" she says and I scoff.

"I know it's about that girl you've been falling for...I don't want to blow mind you but just forget about her for god sake! She hadn't realize that you love her so why wasting your time? You don't need a girl in your life to make you happy…Just have funs with them!" I say tiredly. She crosses her arms under her chest and stares audibly at me.

"I don't want to be like my sister and you! Been years that I'm trying to tell her about my feelings but she seems to be too blind by the others girls to realize that I exist! If I want I'll tell her!" she hisses. We stayed in silence as I stare at her and something is telling that she's being honest and serious and that she's madly in love with this person.

"Then why haven't you tell her!" I ask. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"Because I'm scare about how she might react if I tell her and ...she told me one day that..." she stops and looks at me carefully. I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to continue." forget it...I have say enough" she finishes. I walk close to her and take her hands in mine.

"Now that you're done talking, can we go now?" she rolls her eyes when I grin. She opens the door and I slap her ass. She jumps and glares at me. I feel so stupid to not tell Veronica that I've been fuckin her sister too. But to be honest, I prefer to keep it this way before she kills me.

"Where were you? We were waiting for you two" Veronica asks. I roll my eyes and wrap my arm around her. Sara walks past me and she looks pissed. Strange!

**Ashley's Pod**

"I'll have pasta and shrimps with a glass of wine, please" the waitress nods her head before she walks away.

"How's the project going?" Spencer asks me as she takes a sip from her glass.

"Pretty good...Kyla book me a meeting with the producer, I have to meet him tomorrow afternoon." I answer and she smiles.

"Well, I'm happy for you but I thought she said that she won't come back to Vegas? Just don't put too much pressure on your head with that" she says softly. I squeeze her hand and give her a soft smile.

"She changed her mind, she'll move there next week…and don't worry about that and anyway we're going on vacation soon" I wink and she chuckles before she removes her hand. The waitress gets back and gives us our plates. We ate and talked about everything and nothing. When we were done, we got back to the house. I throw my keys on the counter and walk to the living room and throw my body on ye couch. Spencer follows me and cuddles beside.

"Have you ever asked yourself about Aiden?" I ask softly. She frowns and pulls away from me to look at me.

"Why are you asking me about him? I told you that I don't want to have anything to do with him and I certainly don't want my daughter to get in contact with him!" she hisses seriously. It's a little bit too late for that. Aiden is my best friend and I don't hate him for walking away; he didn't have the choice to do it. When Whitney turns 4, I told her about her dad and she asked me to see him. After the first meeting, she didn't want to stop meeting him. I've been hiding this from my wife for 13 years. She'll hate me if she finds out what I did.

"Ok, I understand but...Aiden is my best friend, he's a nice guy and you know it...he has his reason to walk away, Spencer" I explain and she laughs bitterly.

"yes he's nice guy...After this one night stand, he should have stand beside me when I told him about the pregnancy...give me one good reason why a man will walk away from his kid!" she groans. I sigh and rub my eyes, I can't tell her because I promise him that I won't say a word.

"I-I don't know...I'm sorry if I brought this up" I mumble and she sighs before she leans to kiss me.

"It's ok...I forgive you but don't ever bring that up when our daughter is around" she pleads and I nod. She smiles before she kisses me again and this time we didn't stop.  
**  
Next morning...**

I glance at the clock; it was already 10:30. Jeez, I slept all this time? I rub my eyes and get out of the bed to go clean myself in the bathroom. I walk downstairs and hear the TV was on.

"Whitney...Stop it" I roll my eyes. It was Sara and what is she doing here at this time? I walk to the living room and raise my eyebrows. My daughter was on top of her best friend, kissing her. I clear my throat and they both jumped. My daughter fell on the floor.

"Erm...hi, Ms. Davies" she says shyly. I chuckle softly.

"Mom! You could have told me you were standing there!" she whines as she rubs her butt and sands up.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" I ask with sarcasm and she glares at me.

"Erm...I think that I'm going to go now" Sara mumbles. I stop before she can walk away.

"No, you can say for breakfast...the table is already set anyway" I smile sweetly and she smiles back before she walks to the kitchen. I have a maid in my house so don't need to make breakfast every morning. When she was gone, I turn to my daughter.

"Are you two...together?" I ask and she snorts.

"No fucking way mom...just best friend...why would you asks me that?" she says.

"Because I look at her and to me it seems that she's scare about something but she won't talk about it...I think she has feelings for you" I reply and she starts to laugh. I give her a cold look.

"Em...right mom...sorry but me and love it's two different things...I love her but I don't love her that way" she state. And I know she was being serious.

"How can you know that if you never really pay attention for her? And she's your best friend; do I need to remind you? " I reply. She glares at me.

"I do pay attention to her since I'm a kid... Look, I appreciate all that but, I don't want to date anyone, I want to stay single; life is more easy that way and you don't get hurt...so if she feels something for me, I can't give her what she want from me." she hisses. We stayed in silence for a few second.

"Ok, if that's what you want...Just...don't hurt her, she's sensible and has a fragile heart" I inform. She sighs and nods her head.

"I'm not going to hurt her, mom! She's my best friend" she mumbles.

"I count on you for that and in the mean time you should stop having intimate moments with her because her feelings will grew more and she'll think you feel the same way for her." she groans tiredly before she walks past me.

"I'm done talking about this...now all I want to do it's to eat" I roll my eyes and follow her. We started to eat and Spencer joins us 20 minutes later.

"Good morning everyone...Sara, it's good to have you here" she gives me kiss on the lips and I smile.

"Thanks, Spencer" she smiles. I frown.

"Why she gets to get call by her name and you call me with "Ms?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"No offense, Ms. Davies but you look old" she jokes. I scoff and everyone laugh.

"Yeah, whatever young lady...btw how come your sister is not there with you guys?" I ask as I take a bite from my plate. Sara opens her mouth to answer but Whitney interrupts her.

"She was too wasted and she stays at a friend house" my daughter answers. I watch carefully between them and I can sense that something was wrong. I was about to reply when a phone starts to ring. It was Sara's.

"Hey, Ver...No, I'm with..." she stops and look around the table" Joey...ok, ok, slow down a second. HE DID WHAT? Don't move I'm coming right now" she ends up the call and stand up from her chair.

"What's going on? Is everything ok with Veronica?" Spencer asks in concern. She gives us a fake smile.

"Yeah...I just need to go home right now" she rushes. Whitney stands up.

"I'll give you a lift"

"I don't need a lift from you... Thanks for the breakfast" she says harshly at the beginning. She walks out of the door. Whitney raises her eyebrows when she was gone.

"Ok, what was that?" she asks us.

"It looks like she's pissed at you" I smirk when she glares at me.

"You know what mom, if-" Spencer interrupts her before she can finishes her sentence.

"Sit down before you get in trouble" she orders. She rolls her eyes and sits down.

"So how was your exam?" I ask, changing the subject and she shrugs her shoulders with a smile.

"Pretty good! 90%" she exclaims happily.

"That's great, I'm happy for you... High school

It's over for you and you've grew up so fast!" Spencer says with a little smile.

"Thanks mom" She gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" I ask and she nods.

"USC" I nod my head slowly. I know why she chooses this place because Aiden lives there. She went to see him last week. She'll be more close to him.

"Why USC? I thought you wanted to go to Harvard!" she asks confusedly. Whitney gives me a look and I sigh. I want to tell Spencer about all this but I'm not ready.

"Well, I want to stay close with my friends and it's great College." she says dumbly and look at me one last time. Spencer nods her head in agreement.

**Veronica's POV**

"what the hell happened here?" my sister asks, running toward me. The living room was a mess; broken glasses almost everywhere.

"I got into a fight with dad" I groan as she helps me to stand up. My lip was bleeding and I have bruises on my stomach. She helps me to go to my room and I sit on the bed.

"I'm going to kill him...why did you fight with him?" she says angrily. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"Because he found drugs in my bag and caught me in bed with the girl from the party...so we started an argument. I got pissed and he was angry. He slapped me and I throw a lamp at him and then he totally lost it...results: that!" I chuckle softly, pointing to my body. She glares at me before she comes back with a tissue.

"I told you to not keep that stuffs in the house for god sake, Vero! And he needs to stop this right now, if you don't go see the police I will" she yells and I stop her harshly by the wrist.

"Don't get into the middle of this! And if you say a word to anyone, I will never forgive you" I hiss and she pulls her hand away from me. She gives me a cold look before she starts to clean my cuts. I wince every time I feel the alcohol touching my skin.

"I'm your sister for god sake and I care about you! He's been hitting you since you turn 15 and you never say a word to mom or anyone else. Not even our best friend...I won't accept it that way, if he lays a hand one more time on you, I swear to god I'll do something bad to him!" she hisses back. Her eyes were getting wet; I sigh and take her in my arms.

"I know you care but I'm the one who cause this, I always find a way to get him angry...right now, I want you to take that idea off your mind because you are not going to do anything! I'll deal with this by myself...And not a word to mom or Whitney!" I plead. She closes her eyes and I know she didn't want to say yes but she has too.

"ok...I won't say a word but you have to promise me that you won't let this happen again...he's getting more violent day after day, Ve!" she cries and I squeeze her hands.

"I promise and that's why I want you to stay out of it because I don't want him to be violent on you" I explain and she sighs. She whips her eyes before she joins me on the bed.

"ok...now how are going to explain that to our friends when they'll see you?" she asks softly. I smile sadly.

"I got into a fight with someone...they'll believe me because they know I always get in fights." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Typical" she mumbles. My phone starts to ring, I glance at the screen and it was Whitney. Shit! My sister sees my expression and frown.

"Who's that?" I show her the screen and she shook her head. I ignore the call before I drop my body on the bed.

"I'll stay with you until mom gets home." she lays beside me. After a few minutes, she was asleep and my phone start to ring again, it's Whitney. I roll my eyes when I read the text and it says.

_"If you don't answer my calls, I'll kick your ass when I see you!"_oh, oh. She looks very angry.

_"Relax bitch...what do you want? -"_"

_"I wanted to know if you were ok...because your sister freaked out when you called her" I_frown at the last sentence.

_"I thought she stays at Joey last night?"_I ask confusedly, I look at my sister who was still sleeping.

_"...Erm, yes she called me...so what do you want to do today?" _she completely changed the subject.

_"Shopping and maybe we can go to the beach with the rest of the gang and chill over there"_I text back.

_"Right, I'm down for that ;)_" I chuckle to myself.

_"See ya later hoe ;)"_I sigh and drop my body on the pillow. It didn't even take me five minute before I fall asleep.

**2 hour later...**

I grumble when I smell something under my nose. My eyes were still close and I frown again when I feel it. I open my eyes and groan when I see who it was.

"You know, I was about to kill you for waking me up!" I hiss and she smirks.

"Got into another fight when I left last night?" she asks, pointing to my face. I sigh as I stand up and wince a little bit. She frowns and walks close to me.

"You know me; always have to get in trouble" I laugh nervously. She raises my t-shirt and gasps when she sees the bruises. See! That's why I should not tell her about my dad.

"She didn't miss you at all" she says as she traces her finger on the bruises. Just when I was about to speak, my sister walks.

"Oh...hey Whitney...didn't know you'll come here!" she says nervously. Ok! Seriously, that girl can be weird sometime. Whitney pulls away from me and gives her a smile.

"Well, here I am...we're going shopping and then to the beach." she exclaims.

"Cool...I'll go get ready" she runs out of the room. Whitney points her finger to where she just left.

"She's weird!" she says with a frown.

"I'm sure it's cuz she fucked Joe last night" I joke with disgust. I never understand my sister.

"Hmm...I'm not sure of that, she's gay...Just the idea of thinking about that make me sick" she says and shivers. We laughed together.

"You want to join me for a shower?'' I ask seductively. What? I have the right be horny,it's not a crime. Plus it's only for pleasure. She smirks and walks close to me.

"I love the idea of that but your sister is on the other side of the door" I snort and slide my hands slowly down her stomach.

"she already know that we're fucking each other" I whisper in her ear before I start to kiss down her neck. She swallows hard and try to push me away but I push her against the wall. Now she was stuck. She gasps and I smirk.

"let me go Vero..." she moans as I slide my hand inside of her panties.

"I will after that" her eyes turn dark as she grabs me by the neck and kisses me passionately. She laughs against my lips before she pulls away slowly.

"you going to regret this" she says before she drags me to the bathroom. After an hour of showering, we walked downstairs where Sara was waiting for us on the couch.

"took you long enough" she says tiredly. She stares at Whitney for a few second before she turns to me.

"sorry little sista...we got catch into a private moment" I say and Whitney chuckles.

"I can tell...I could hear you guys from here" she hisses before she stands up, walking out of the door. I frown at Whitney and she shrugs her shoulders.

"you has your moment last time with Joey so I think I have the right to have my fun" I scoff and she mumbles something as we get into the car.

"ew! I didn't sleep with him...and I don't care who you fuck, it's your business" she sneers. I feel my blood get cold, I prepare myself for a reply but Whitney gives me a look. This means; Shut the fuck up. I roll my eyes. Whitney sighs and takes a spliff from her pocket. My sister turns to look at her with an incredibly look and I can help but laugh.

"what?" Whitney asks confusedly.

"you are not going to smoke that shit when I'm right here" she hisses and Whitney scoffs.

"watch me!" she hisses back and lights the spliff. She takes a puff and blows the smoke on her face. Sara waves her hand and glares at her.

"bitch!" she mumbles.

"love you too" Whitney smirks and my sister starts to blush. We drove to the beach and Joey and Nick were already there. Joey was sitting between two girls with a spliff in a hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. We rolled our eyes as we walked close them.

"hey my chicks...see I'm getting lucky this afternoon" he grins to the two girls around him. I sit on the sand beside Nick and Whitney lay down on a towel.

"hey...so have fun last night with my little sister?" I ask with a smirk. He frowns and turns to look at my sister who flinches and immediately look away from me. I eye her from the corner of my eyes. There is definitely something they are not telling me.

"huh? " I cut him in with a slap behind the head and he winces.

''I didn't ask for the details...and next time keep your hands on yourself...it makes me sick when one of my best friends fucked my sister" I say seriously, even if I know that they didn't do anything. And it's true! Because I know my sister, when she starts to sleep with someone repeatedly she'll start to develop her feelings.

"fuck off...because I never slept with her and that will never happen" he growls. I give him a glare before I grab the bottle if Jack from his and take a large sip.

"I'm going to go take something to drink" my sister mumbled and disappears before I have the time to say something.

"what's wrong with your sister? She's been all moody since last week" Nick asks. I shook my head as I watch her ordering something.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" I say and hand the bottle to Whitney. That's strange because she hasn't say a word after I yelled at Joey. She takes a long sip, longer than me and I know that when she drowns a bottle that way it's because she feels guilty about something or she knows something.

"sorry girls but I'll catch up with you later because I have some business to do" Joey says ,referring to the girls . Whitney and I scoffed as he walks away.

"guys...I have something to tell you" Nick mumbles.

"what's wrong?" Whitney asks with concern.

"I...I have to move back to Italy" when he said that, he couldn't look at us. I was angry and sad about what I just heard.

"What? But why? I thought you were supposed to stay there forever!" I ask and I can't help but get a bit angry.

"I got accepted in the soccer team...so I'm leaving tomorrow morning" he answers. Whitney laughs bitterly before she stands up from her seat.

"since when did you know?" she asks. He lowers his head and sighs.

"been 3 months"

"and you didn't tell us? Why" I ask angrily.

"because I had to make a fucking decision about this" he hisses. Whitney scoffs and mumbles something before she walks toward the bar to join my sister who was chatting with another girl.

"see now she's mad at me...I knew it was going to happen " he sighs in his head.

"she'll come around don't worry...she's just mad that you haven't tell her" I explain and touch his hand. He stands and kisses me on the head.

"I hope so...I have to go now. ...I'll try to catch up with you guys later" I nod as he walks away. I stand up from the sand to go join the girl.

"where's Nick?" Sara asks. I sit beside Whitney.

"he left and I don't know why" I answer and she nods.

"can I have three shots of tequila please...thank you" Whitney asks the waitress. She winks at her and she stares her butt as the waitress walks away. I chuckle and hit her behind the head.

"ouch! What the fuck V!" she rubs her head.

"never able to keep your eyes off a girl!" I hiss playfully and she rolls her eyes.

"do you always have to flirt with every fucking girl you see?" my sister hisses. I stare at her with a confuse look and she looks away. Something is definitely wrong with her.

"I don't what the fuck is your problem but now I'm starting to get really pissed about your attitudes" Whitney hisses back.

"well, too bad !" she retorts.

"just stop being jealous and go find something else to do instead of judging me!...Maybe this girl you've been having a crush on" she says tiredly. I raise my eyebrows at her and she looks away immediately. My sister grabs her beer and stands up from her chair.

"that's exactly what I'm about to do...bye" she glares at Whitney and then walks away.

"I need to know what the hell is going on with you two!" I say as I take a sip from her glass and almost spill it when I taste it. I whip my mouth and she laughs.

"what the hell did you put I that!" I yell with disgust.

"Vodka and Bacardi with a little something that Shelby sell me last night" she smirks and I shook my head. The waitress hands her the shots with a piece of paper.

"I have my break in 10 minutes...wait for me" she says seductively and walks away. Whitney raises her eyebrows.

"well, I was not expecting this" she blurts out With a silly smile. I scoff and swallow one of the shots.

"yeah right...it's 1pm and you already running after your dinner"

"it's not my fault if I can get any girls under my wings" she winks at me. Hours passed and we were pretty drunk and high. I don't know what Whiney gave me but I was getting hot and my body was all wet. It was only 4 and we were already completely trash, except for my sister, Who I have to find. I buckle my belt and put back on my t-shirt.

"thanks for the fun" the girl winks at me and I kiss her one last time before I walk out of the door.

"pleasure is mine" I walk out of the door, my head was spinning really fast and my heart was beating like crazy. I spot Whitney and she just got out from the little house with two girls behind her. I chuckle and shook my head. She saw me and gives me a thumb up. Whore!

"You're a fucking slut, you know that!" I laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk to the beach. People were staring at us with a disapproval look.

"just like you babe...how do you feel?" she asks with a smirk. I glare playfully at her.

"I can't even look straight and it makes me want to fuck like crazy!" I snort and she laughs loudly.

"you'll thank Shelby for that" When we stop walking, that's when I spot my sister. She was sitting on the stand, alone with a drink in her hand. We walked close to her and I drop my body beside her and grin. She rolls her eyes and pulls away from me. I give her a pout.

"you guys are fucking high" she says angrily . Whitney bumps her shoulder against her.

"aw...c'mon live a little, Sara... You always have to ruin our mood" Whitney whines. My sister flinches and moves away from us.

"I think I'm going to home...I'm not feeling so well" she mumbles.

"it's only 4:30" I groan and she shrugs her shoulders.

"and you guys are already fucked up!...if Dad caught you in that state he will-" she stops in mid-sentence when she sees the look I give her. My eyes were burning and my fists clenched. Whitney looks between us with confusion.

"shut up! i got it, you can go if you want" I huff. She rolls her eyes as she takes her bag.

"see you at home" When she was gone my best friend turns to me and grins.

"what?" I ask tiredly.

"I feel like dancing...how about we go to the local?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. I give her a hand to stand up. And almost fall down, we laughed to that. We walked toward her car, and yes we're wasted, it's not like we have never drive in that state. Three hours later, we have sober up and I was feeling a little bit better. But I still have the state of Alcohol in my mouth. Yurk! It was 8 and I didn't want to go home because of my dad. If he smells the alcohol and the weeds on me, he'll beat the shit out of me. Whitney's parents told me that I could stay tonight. I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around me and my hair wet. I drop the towel on the floor as I start to dry my hair. I always do that when I get out of the shower.

"hey, Vero I want to...oh my god! I'm so sorry" Ashley yells as she shut the door. I jump out of my skin and immediately wrap the towel around me! Fuckin hell! I put a bra and a tank top before I open the door and walk downstairs. I spot Ashley and she was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I blush immediately when they all turn to look at me.

" next time, tell your friend to wear a towel when she gets out of the shower!" Ashley says in shock. Whitney and Spencer laughed as we glared at them.

"I'll keep that in mind" Whitney winks at me. Oh, I'm going to kill her.

"You're staying there for the night?" Spencer asks me and I nod.

"yep...I-I just don't feel to go home tonight" I mumble. And they frowned.

"Is everything ok at home?" Ashley asks me.

"yes...everything is fine...I'm hungry, what's for supper?" I change the subject and stand up to go to the kitchen. Whitney eyes me curiously and I know that she knows that there was something wrong with me. And she'll probably ask about it later. We ate in silence; there were a few words but nothing more. I love this family and I know that no matter what, I'm always welcome here. It was already 11pm and I received a text from my sister saying.

_"when are you coming home?"_I sigh and ignore the text. Five minutes I got another one I groan and didn't even bother to look at it and put it under the pillow. I lie down and turn on the tv. Whitney walks in and lies beside me.

"what are you watching?" she asks, looking at the tv. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know...it was already on this channel when I opened it" I say and she nods her head. She puts herself on her elbow and stares at me. I know what she's trying to do so I flinch.

"Something is telling me that you lied about whatever it is going on at home" she says. I redress myself and keep looking at the screen.

"why would you think that there something wrong at home?" I ask tiredly.

"because I know you and I know when you lying or hiding something from me" she replies and I snort.

"well, this time your suspicion weren't right, cuz everything is fine" I retort and she glares at me.

"we're best friend...and we promised each other to not keep any secrets...so whatever you saying, I won't believe you" she hisses. I clench my fists because it was true but I couldn't tell her what my dad has been doing to me. All this started when he found out that I love girls. He blames for turning my sister to a lesbian. He starts hitting me when my mom wasn't around. My sister, of course found out about this and wanted to do something but I told her to not to. It will only get the things more complicated. The third time, he broke my arm and when my mom asked about it, I told her I fell from the stairs. She believed me. He starts hitting me at 13 and I told my sister at 15. I'm a strong girl so I can handle the pains.

"then fuck off and drop it!" I hiss back, my eyes still remains on the tv. She takes the remote from my hands and turn off the tv.

"I won't fuck off because you're under my roof" she raises her voice.

"are we really going to fight because you are suspecting something? Cuz if so, I'm not in the fuckin mood for that" I say coldly, turning to look at her.

"it's your fault, you won't tell me anything! If something is going on, how am I supposed to help you!" she tells. My blood starts to boil so I stand up from the bed, grabbing my bag.

"how about you stay out of my business for once " I scream and run out of the house, avoiding them when they yell for me to come back. I grab a taxi and told him where I wanted to go. I burst in tears and start to hit the seat; I was so angry. The driver looks at me sadly before he stops the car to my destination. I pay him and walk to the door. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer, when she did, she looks at me confusedly.

"Vero, what are you doing her at 11:30? What's going on?" she asks urgently. I always run to Shelby when something is wrong, she's like a second best friend to me. I walk close to her and push past her. She shuts the door behind her and turns to look at me.

"tell me you can take my pains away!" I plead, tears rolling down my eyes. She frowns and walks close to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm not going to give you this if that's what you looking for" she informs me. I pull away and whip my eyes before I chuckle.

"no but I can deal with something else" I whisper and remove my t-shirt. She nervously scratches the back of her neck.

"erm...V, you're in pain and I don't know why...but having sex with me, won't help the situation" she says softly. I roll my eyes as I unbuckle my belt. Her eyes wide and I smirk.

"since when did you got all those tattoos?" she swallows hard. I push her against the wall.

"not important t...you can find more if we get to your room" I wink as I walk to her room. Not even one minute and she has already joins me. All my tattoos represent something to me. Every time my dad left a bruise, I try to hide it with tattoos.

**Sara's POV**

I flinch when I wake up, my lip was cut and it hurts like hell. I go to the bathroom and wash myself before I walk downstairs. My mom saw me and frowns when she sees my face.

"what happen to your face?" she asks worriedly. My dad was here and he was staring angrily at me. I glare at him before I sit at the table.

"I got into a fight but I'm fine, it's just a cut" I hiss and she nods.

"please, next time try to stay out of it" she pleads and I nod with a little smile.

"that's what happens when you hang out with the wrong people" my dad says coldly. I roll my eyes at him before I start to eat.

"Marco, shut the hell up!" my mom says tiredly.

"Madison, you know it's true! Since her sister turns her into a lesbo, she has been doing bad things" he helps. My mom didn't say anything. My dad shook his head before he stands up and walks out of the door. I sigh sadly.

"mom, is everything ok with you and dad? You're almost never home?" I ask softly. She gives me a force smile.

"don't worry everything is fine...I just have been busy with work and all...I have to leave tonight to NewYork but I'll be back in two days" she explains and kisses me on the head.

"ok, I love you" I mumble and she smiles sadly. An hour later, after my mom left, I was alone at home. I didn't feel like going out. I was watching tv when I hear the front door opens.

"Sara! Are you there?" she yells and I clench my fists. When she walks into the living room I hear her groan.

"you could have answer me " she says tiredly. I turn to her and she gasps.

"did he-" I cut her sharply.

"don't you dare say a word to me...I texted you last night but you didn't answer me. I had to lie for you so he hits me." I start to cry before I continue" I take the bruises for you because you're not mature enough to deal with him! He fucking punched me because of you!...so next time you counting on doing something bad that would turn into dramas, you'll have to face it by yourself because...I'm done protecting you, Vero!" I finish harshly. She was crying to, she tries to get a hold of my hands but I push her away.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I left you alone with him...I don't know what came over me...please forgive me! i'm begging you" she pleads through her tears. I sigh before I take her into my arms.

"I forgive you this time but you have to stop this...we can't go all through this...mom is leaving for two days tonight...we going to be alone with him so please don't do something stupid to get him mad" I inform her and she groans.

"I'll try" she mumbles. I pull away and look at her carefully.

"you look like shit and something is telling me that you had a fight with Whitney" she sighs and walks past me to sit on the couch.

"she asked me if something was going on at home; I freaked out and got angry so I left" she shrugs her shoulders.

"you two have never fight...you know that all this is starting to ruin your friendship with her...the more you keep this away from her the more you'll lose her " I explain softly and she reaches her hands in her hair.

"what do you want me to say?..."oh hey, Whitney my dad has been aggressive with me lately" she says with sarcasm.

"no,I don't know but sooner or later she'll finds out" I retort and she laughs bitterly and she stands up.

"let her finds out because I'm not going to say a word to her about it...I'm going to take a shower" she says before she walks away. I let out a sigh. Just when she left, I left; I received a text from Whitney.

_"hey,how are you!...is your sister's home? I've tried to reach her since last night but she won't answer her phone" _I roll my eyes. She always cares about my sister in the first place? I can't believe that I'm actually in love with my best friend, and yet she hasn't realized it.

_"she came home this morning...you can come over there so we could all hangout together"_I suggest. I was waiting for a positive answer but my face drops when I see the answer.

_"sorry, I already have plans with your sister :/" _I want to cry but I know that it will be stupid and then my sister will ask about it.

_"fine"_was the only word I could wrote back.

_"you're mad aren't you_?" I didn't answer her text and close my phone. Danm right I'm mad. My sister came back and drops her body beside me.

"Whitney is coming to pick you up" I say without looking at her.

"yeah I know...what's your plans for today" she asks as she puts her jacket.

"erm...I don't know...I'll find something to do so don't worry about me" I give her a force smile. She smiles back and kisses me on the head.

"ok then, I'll see you later, alright?" I nod and wave good bye.

"what can I possibly do at 9 am ,alone in the house?" I say to myself. It really suck that I don't have as many friends as my sister. I always hang out with her, I don't have so many friends and I hate that. I have to find something to do; I hate to stay at home by myself. I grab my car keys and drive to the park. At least there are people there and I won't feel alone. Well, I hope so! I find a bench and sit on it; watching the kids playing around with their friends or family. I sigh because I wished that I have that in my life.

"are you waiting for someone?" I turn to see who it was. And I smile shyly because one she's beautiful and two she wasn't scare to talk with a stranger.

"erm...no,no... You can sit" I say nervously. She chuckles softly and sits beside me, I shift.

"Thanks...what a beautiful day" she blurts out and I raise my eyebrows.

"is this your way to start a conversation?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes. I already start to like this girl.

"Hi,I'm Nikki...Happy now?" we laughed together.

"much better...And I'm Sara...So I know you're new in town. Where are you from?" I ask.

"good observation...I'm from Brazil and I moved there with my family" she answers.

"that's cool...how do you like it so far?" she chuckles softly and I smile.

"hmm, it's ok" I scoff.

"just ok? Are you kidding me? LA is one of the most awesome place in USA...do you at least know people?" I blurt out.

"well I haven't visit anything yet, partying or anything else...I have a cousin, she was supposed to show me around but she had plans with a friend" she says.

"that's suck but lucky for you that I'm here" I smirk and she frowns.

"huh?" I roll my eyes and grab her by the hand.

"I'm going to show you around and I won't take no as an answer...Now c'mon" I exclaim and pull her out of the bench before she has the time to protest. I showed her d-town, we did some shopping and went to an attraction park. It was a great day; I really had fun with her. I don't know how but when I'm with her, I stop thinking about Whitney. I know I just met this girl but if you could see her, her smile, her eyes and all, you'll know what I'm talking about. She's funny and attractive. It was already 5pm when we left the attraction park.

"I really had fun today, thanks for that" she says with one of that beautiful smile. I smile shyly.

"you're welcome...w-we should do this again, i mean only if you want to " I ramble. She chuckles and touches my hand and stare at me in the eyes. I shiver when she touches my hand and swallow hard. Why do I have this feeling!

"hey, relax! And yes, I would really like that...and speaking of, are you doing something tonight?" she smirks before she pulls her hand away.

"no...I haven't check with my sister yet but I'm sure that she'll hangout with our bestfriend" I mumble as I look away from her. She raises her eyebrows.

"well, in that case we can go out clubbing together...what do you think?" I stare at her. This is the first girl in my whole life who asked me out to clubbing. I smile widely.

"yes why not!" and she laughs.

"I'll make you drool on the dancefloor, you'll see" she winks at me. I blush again.

"I'm taking you home now so I won't to hear you for a few hours" I change the subject and she laughs. I say goodbye to her and drive back to my house. I spot Whitney's car in front of my house. When I get in, I wasn't surprise to hear what I'm hearing right now. They are fucking on the couch! Are you fuckin serious now. I'm so pissed and jealous. I see my basketball ball and take it before I throw it on my sister.

"what the f-...Sara! I'm going to fucking kill you" she screams as she holds her head with one hand and uses the other to hide her chest. I glare at her and Whitney.

"do you guys always have to fuck each other?" I yell back. They started to get dress and they look at me angrily. I don't fuckin care.

"what is wrong with you? It seems to me that you're always jealous!" Whitney retorts. I couldn't help but stare at her chest as she buttoning her blouse. I have to get out of this dream. I shook my head and send her a cold look.

"pff! You really think I would be jealousy of you! Well, don't flatter yourself!" I lied. She shook her head and that means I'm going to pay for that later. Shit!

"Shut up, Sara!...and anyway, where were you all day?" she asks. I shrug as I take a bottle of juice from the fridge.

" I went to the park" I say and she scoffs.

"to do what? feed the ducks" she mocks. I roll my eyes before I take a sip.

"Vero!" Whitney hits her on the shoulder and she winces.

"no...I met a new girl, she's new in town so I decided to show her around" I exclaim.

"you went out with a stranger that you just met! I could you be happy about that!" my sister asks angrily. She's always overprotective. Don't get me wrong I love her but sometime she has to let me live my life.

"Vero! You have to meet strangers if you want to have new friends, don't you think" Whitney burst in laugh and I follow. My sister shows us the middle finger.

"fuck you guys." She raises her voice.

"so how does she looks like?" Whitney asks me before she takes a sip from my bottle. I eye her carefully because I was expecting a sign of jealousy but there was nothing.

"she's sexy, funny...green eyes and black hair and have a few tattoos" I say.

"seems to me that she's a good piece of meat too" my sister winks at me and I groan. Whitney nods her head.

"I second that" she grins.

"do you too always have to do that!" I say madly and they frowned.

"do what?" they say in unison .

"always take a girl for a piece of meat and get rid of them after you done!" I answer with disgust. Whitney shrugs her shoulders.

"the girls with who we hooked up with are looking for the same thing as us, so why would we care" she replies with a funny look. I look at her deeply in the eyes and she did too.

"ok and what would happen if one of the girls you've been sleeping with admits her feelings for you?... How would you react now?" I ask.

"I'll tell her to fuck off, that I'm not interested and I'm not looking for a relation but just fun…simple, no?" and she starts to laugh. I feel a pain in my heart and it was strong enough to send me on the verge of crying. My sister looks at me and the look she was giving me was as if she was trying to read something in me.

"you're so heartless...I can't even understand why you won't care about the people around you and why your dad abandoned you" I blurt out and she stops laughing.

"what did you say?" she asks harshly. Ok, I might have gone too far. Yes we are bestfriends but we've been fighting a lot lately and no one knows the cause of that except me. It's because I'm in love with my bestfriend and I can't stand to see her fuck around with other girls, including me and my sister. Vero don't even know about that. Imagine what would be her reaction if she finds out one day. She'll kill Whitney.

"ok, girls it's not the time for fighting now...and you" she says, pointing her finger at me" you need to stop with your behavior and jealousy right now! if you have a problem fix it but don't take it on other people" she finishes. I swallow hard and nod my head.

"you're lucky that you're my best friend or I would already have blown your head off your shoulders!" I give her a crazy look and she rolls her eyes.

"so how about we all go out and clean our mind for a few hours? Cuz right now I have the feeling that if we don't do anything, you two are going to continue fighting." Veronica blurts out.

"no we won't...I don't like it when we fight" Whitney says truthfully. I blush when she gives a little smile.

"there's something going on down the beach tonight so we can go there" Whitney suggest. We all agreed and left to get ready. I take the time to text Nikki , telling her that we'll go down the beach instead of the club. She was fine with it. I went to Nikki's to give her a lift because she doesn't know the city very well. My sister and Whitney were waiting at the beach for me. When I arrived down the beach; there was a lot of people dancing, drinking and swimming.

"this is going to be so awesome!" She says excitedly. I laugh and she wraps her arm around me.

"yes it will...c'mon I'll present you to my sister and my friend" and with that we walked to The bar where I spot them drinking .

"hey, guys,I want you to meet-" I start but Whitney interrupt us.

"bitch! I can't believe that you are already there" she yells and jumps in her arms. Danm! don't tell me they know each other.

"erm...you two know each other?" I ask curiously. My sister chuckles softly.

"They're cousin, dumbass" I mouth a 'oh'. Fuck my life! Now I have a crush on Whitney's cousin.

"I guess I don't have introduced you anymore" I mumble. She chuckles and squeezes my hand, giving me a little smile.

"no luck for you" Whitney blurts out and I scoff.

"sorry for this morning, I was hanging out with that bitch and I completely forgot about you." Whitney bites her lip.

"don't worry...I had good company" she replies and bumps her shoulder against mine and I blush.

"do you always have to blush when someone is giving you a compliment ?" Whitney comments and rolls her eyes. I glare at her.

"if you had receive any compliments in your life, you'd know the feeling...but, oh wait, you never had one" I smirk when her face drops.

"here we go again" my sister mumbles under her voice. Whitney approaches me but was push back by my sister.

"Sara, seriously if you don't stop saying some inappropriate replies, I'm going to smack you" she hisses and I chuckle.

"hmm, easy there...she was only joking" Nikki defends me. Whitney and my sister raised their eyebrows together.

"you just arrive in town and you don't even know the girl and you already defending her" Vero says with a funny look. Nikki shrugs her shoulders.

"so what? I'll get to know her in every way" she winks at me. And again I blush furiously. I'm sure that at this moment not only my face was red but my ears too. My sister makes a sick noise while Whitney stands there without saying a word. The cat got her tongue. He doesn't look happy about her reply. Her eyes were burning in me and I shift uncomfortably. Now I feel intimidate.

"Em...I'm going to go to the bar...you coming with me ?" I ask Nikki and she nods. I need to get away from her at least for a few hours. The last thing I hear as I was walking was:

"you going to let my cousin fuck your sister?" she hisses. Oh, oh! Someone is jealous! I smile to myself.

"I'll have a jack and a vodka cranberry for the lady" Nikki orders. I raise my eyebrows and she gives a confuse look.

"what? Did I take the wrong drink for you? Cuz I can change it if you want" she starts ramble. I press my hand on her mouth to stop her from talking. And I smile.

"no, it's fine...you had a good guess cuz Vodka cranberry is my favorite." she grins at me.

" here we go ladies" the waitress hands us our drinks. Nikki raises her glass and swallows it in one shot. She winces at the taste.

"Shit! This shit is fucking argh" I laugh and touch her knee.

"next time put water in it...it will cut the taste a little bit" I suggest before I swallow mine.

"I'll keep that in mind" Was the last thing we shared before we walked to the dancefloor. She was right; this girl knows how to make you drool with her moves. But she's not better than Whitney, I can tell. I watch her as she pulls a little bit away from me her eyes holding into me and starts to do freestyle. Everyone around us made a circle and of course I start to blush because we were the attention of everyone. I look as she whines and shakes her body. She walks toward me with a smirk and i shake my head because I know what she was thinking. But before I have the time to protest, she was already grinding against me. Now I have no choice but to go with the flow. Yes, I know how to dance, I'm just shy to do it in public, I have to be drunk. The next music was _Wall to Wall_from Chris, now I couldn't stop. I pull away from her and start to make some popping and locking .People was screaming with joy and Nikki was staring at me with a big smile and a hungry look. I wink at her.

"oh, look like we have a second player!" the DJ yells. I frown and look to see who it was. My face drops. Of course it was her.

"You can't stop dancing against me'' I smirk and she smirks back and walks close to me.

" watch and learn Martinez" she says and pushes me before she starts krumping. No one ever win against her, she was born with the skills, I can't deny it. After a few hours, I was slightly drunk but Nikki was sober as a window. I drag her out of the dance floor and walk to a corner with her. I push her against the wall and we start to kiss. Her lips were soft and taste like cherry, I smile against her lips. She laughs and pulls away.

"what?" I laugh along with her.

"your lips taste so good" I mumble against her lips. She chuckles as she touches my lower lip with her index.

"drive me to my house and you'll get the chance to taste more than just my lips" she winks and I lick my lips. She's driving me crazy. To be honest I really like her and I know that if I sleep with her ,it won't be just for fun like Whitney does with me.

"c'mon let's go" I rush as we walk to the parking lot.

"what about the others?" she asks.

"fuck them, they have their car" we laughed.

**What are your opinions? Let me know please :)… I'm counting on you guys!**

**Ps: Mistakes r mine,sorry :s and if u see any missing words its cuz of the edit/preview  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Spencer's Pov**

I just got back to work and I'm exhausted. I drop my keys on the counter and drop my body on the couch

"hey, Hun" Ashley says as she walks through the doors. She kisses me on the lips before she sits beside me.

"hey...where were you? I thought you weren't supposed to work today" I say confusedly.

"I...I was out with Kyla...doing some shopping for the trip, ya know" why do I have the feeling the she just lied? I nod my head slowly.

"right...did you find what you were looking for?" I ask and she nods.

"yep, I did...where's Whitney by the way? She's supposed to be home by now" she asks.

"I don't know, she told me she was going out but didn't tell me where or with who"

"and you didn't bother to ask?" she replies and I frown.

"oh cuz I'm the only mom here, right? So I'm the one who always have to ask the questions" I answer and she scoffs.

"that's not what I meant...she was with you all day and now it's almost midnight and she hasn't come back" she hisses. I look at her and she lowers her head.

"are you sure that you ok? Because...you seem off about something and it's been a while...you know you can tell me anything, I'm your wife" I say softly. She chuckles.

"I wished I could tell you what has been eating me out but...I can't, not now because it's not easy to let it out" she informs. I furrow my eyebrows as I redress myself on the couch.

"that's how we can work things out...we made a deal since the beginning of this relationship; no more secrets...and now I have a feeling that you are pushing me away or hiding something from me" I say sadly. She shook her head as she grabs my hand.

"no,no...I'm not pushing you away or hiding anything from you...I-I'm just stressed out about Whitney"she sighs.

"you don't have to, she's a good girl, she have us" I retort.

"yes I know all that but...she's starting college next month and you know her; when things get complicate for her she falls down rapidly." I groan as I reach my hand in my hair.

"right now, let's not worry about the college thing, ok?" I suggest and she nods. I smile softly before I kiss her on the lips. Just when I was about to progress the kiss, the front door opened. I stand up from the couch and I see that it was Whitney.

"do you know what time is it?" I ask harshly. Ashley touches my shoulder to calm me down and I did. My daughter frowns and glances at the clock.

"oh shit...I completely forgot...I'm sorry" she mumbles and lower her head. I grab her forcedly by the chin to make her look at me before I let go.

"you're high...where did you get that?" she steps back from me and look at Ashley.

"you not taking drugs, are you?" Ashley asks hardly. Whitney rolls her eyes.

"it's nothing big, so you don't have to worry" she says with a stupid smile. I roll my eyes before I turn to Ashley.

"you better deal with her right now before I do" I hiss and with that I walk upstairs. When I get into my room, I can hear them yelling. I lie down on the bed and open a magazine. While I was reading, my phone starts to ring. I frown; who's crazy enough to call me at 12:05am for god sake. Plus it's a private call.

"hello?" I hear some breathing across the phone.

"I really don't have time with games...so whoever the hell it is, you better speak now" I yell.

"I-it's me, Aiden" when I heard his name, I immediately hang up. My blood was running through my veins and I couldn't hold myself anymore so I let out a scream. My wife and daughter came running into the room.

"what's wrong?" they asked.

"it was Aiden! I don't know how he got my phone number but if he called me again...I'll call the cops" I hiss. I hate him; I hate him so much for what he did to me and my daughter. I feel grateful that he can't get to know her. He's not a good dad for her.

"woah, easy there!...you cannot possibly call the cops because he called you!" Ashley hisses back.

"just because he's your bestfriend doesn't mean you always have to protect him!" I raise my voice. She scoffs as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"and just because your my wife doesn't mean I have to protect you either...He's a great guy and Whitney's dad, he made a mistake and walked out of that door without explanation, he deserves a second chance!" she yells softly.

"don't fucking say that word again!" I warn.

"what word?...Dad?" she hisses and I glare at her" either you want it or not, he's her dad, you have to deal with this" she finishes. My daughter looks at me and I know that she was getting angry.

"why you don't want me to meet my dad? I mean what exactly did he do for you to hate him so much!" she blurts out. I stand up from the bed.

"because he's not right for you and I don't want him near you! Is that clear?" She shook her head angrily before she walks to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"really, Spencer? You really are going to give her that?" I get back under the cover and turn my head to the other side.

"close the light when you done" was the last thing I say to her. I was too angry to act nicely and when I'm angry you don't want to get on my temper.

**The next morning**...

I was the first one to wake up except for my maid. She gives me a cup of coffee and I thank her before I walk in the back of the house.

"do you have a cup for me?" I smile.

"no sorry, you should have ask Roberta...how did you get in?" I ask she chuckles.

"Ashley gives me a spare key" Kyla answers and I roll my eyes.

"of course she did... And may I ask why you are up so early?" she sighs before she turns her head away from me.

"I don't know, I wanted to clear my head a little bit" she shrugs her shoulders. I nod slowly because I know something is wrong with her. I've noticed since she moves to Vegas.

"Kyla, what happened with you and Carmen?" I ask softly. She smiles sadly.

"I ended up things with her" she answers softly. I take a sharp breathe.

"what? But I thought you two were ok...you been together for 13 years...did you have a good reason to left her?" I ask and she shook head.

"I-I just couldn't do it anymore...It was hurting me to much from the inside and she would barely look at me or let me touch her" she starts to cry. I put the coffee down before I take her into my arms.

"shhh...tell me what happened?" she whip her eyes.

"2 years ago...Carmen was r-aped" she swallows hard. My eyes widen in shock. I wasn't waiting to hear this.

"woah...I'm so so sorry to hear that...I can't even find the words" I say softly.

"it doesn't matter, what is done it's done...After the rape, she starts pushing me and Nikki away, she would hide her pains behind alcohol." she informs.

"why didn't you get her some help?"

"she would deny everything; that she doesn't have a drinking problems... For god sake Spence, she's a AA and had problems with drugs and now she telling me that she was addicted to pills not alcohol" she hisses to herself.

"so she thinks that drinking it's not a problem but something that people usually do" I put it together and she nods.

"yep, I know that I shouldn't believe her but it got worst and she started coming home drunk every night even at work!...so one day when I came home, she was laying on the couch; a bottle on the table and pills beside her...I knew at this instant that my job was done"

"so you let her down like that? She has an addiction, Kyla, you could have helped her to get better" I inform and she laughs bitterly.

"she didn't want any help and she told me to stay out of her business! I couldn't stand all this anymore so I gave her back the ring" she says sadly but harshly.

"you did what?" Ashley asks coming out of the door. Kyla whips her eyes immediately.

"Erm...I got to go...Ash, I'll talk to you later" she blurts out before she runs out of the house. My wife frowns before she sits beside me. I shift and she rolls her eyes.

"now don't tell me that you're still mad after last night?" she says tiredly.

"yes I am...because you had no right to talk about him in front of our daughter" I hiss silently. I didn't want to yell just in case Whitney might walk in.

"yes I have every right! She has a dad, so if she wants to meet him, you can't say no to her, if she wants to talk to him you can't keep her from doing that...she's 17, almost 18, she has the right to make her own decision! It's not for you to decide" she hisses back. I laugh bitterly and she looks at me with a shock expression.

"I will repeat that one last time; 't. WANT HIM NEAR HER!...is this so hard to understand" this time I was yelling.

"yes it is! Because you don't have a good reason to why he can't see her" she yells back.

"he made my life lives in hell, he got me pregnant and abandoned me the day he found out...he didn't care at all about her, he didn't even call or send any messages to ask me how she was...the day he walked out of that door I clearly told him to not coming back and to not have any contact with me or my daughter!" I scream with rage.

"he did" she whispers. I frown as I start to calm down a little bit.

"what did you say?" I ask. She takes a deep breath before she fixes me in the eyes.

"he did called and send messages to our daughter...I wanted to tell you but-" I interrupt her with a harsh tone.

"for how long?" she sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"Spenc-"

"I asked you a question, so answer me!" I repeat with a cold tone. She swallows hard.

"since...she turns four" she mumbles. I take a sharp breathe; I was speechless, sad and angry.

"I told her about Aiden...she asked me to see him and I did...since that day, she never stop seeing him...she's attached to him" she finishes. I couldn't hold my anger so I did something I wished i didn't have to do; I slapped her. She flinches as she holds her cheek.

"how could you do this to me? You lied about everything! You told me that you'll never get our daughter in touch with him and I trusted you...now I don't anymore" I say coldly. I hate her so much right now.

"Spencer , please...she begged me, I couldn't say no to her "

"you've been hiding this from me for 13 years! You know how I feel about all this and yet you go and messed up everything. You got involve with my enemy and that, is something I can't deal with!" I reply coldly. I feel a tear rolling down my cheeks, she walks close to me but I push her back.

"I'm sorry Spencer...I never wanted for this to happen but you've got to believe me, I didn't do this to hurt you, I did this for our daughter sake" she explains. I shook my head.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore...I'm going to work" I say hardly but sadly. As I walk pass her, I bump into my daughter. She stares at me with a sorry look and all I could do was to shake my head.

"I'm sorry mom...we were going to tell you, I swear" she says. She was on the verge to cry. I clench my jaw because I was too angry and obsess.

"save your breath...you can go to this trip with your mom and aunt, I'm not coming anymore" I reply and her face drops.

"what? But...it's a family thing, we do this every year" she says sadly. And I laugh bitterly.

"and are we? are we a family?...because to me it seems that your dad is...you can have anyone you want in your life but for me, I don't want to have anything to do with your father...he's not my concern and I wished he never existed" I hiss. I glance one last time at her before I walk upstairs. I know I hurt her, I saw the sadness in her eyes. I know I didn't have the right to let out my anger on her but I couldn't control it anymore. They both messed with my head for all these years. When I arrive to work, I walk into the office and grab a cup of coffee. I sit at the table and stare at the cup in front of me. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. They really shouldn't have done that to me.

"are you ok? You seemed angry when you walked in" Madison asks with concern as she walks toward me.

"I'm fine...just had a bad night and a bad morning" I growl and she nods her head slowly.

"want to talk about it?" she asks softly and I shook my head.

"I love you Madison but this time I prefer to deal with my problems all alone, I don't want you to get involved in the middle of this" I reply softly. She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"ok, fine...let's get to work then" she blurts out and I agree. It was 9pm when I finished my work at the office, I was so exhausted. I glance at my cellphone and see that I've missed 6 calls; all from Ashley. I don't feel like talking to her right now, not when I'm in a bad state. When I arrive home, my daughter was in the living room, watching tv when she spots me. She closes the tv and runs toward me before I have the time to walk upstairs.

"please mom, I'm the one you should be mad at, I forced Ashley into this...if you want to be mad at someone, be mad after me but not her" she says sadly. I close my eyes for a few second before I reopen them. I just realize something; she's my daughter and I know that I can't stay mad at her forever.

"yes, I'm mad after you, I'm mad that you had to go and do all this behind my back. I'm your mother and if I tell you to not do something it's for a good reason...that's why you always have to obey me...I don't want you to get in touch with him anymore" I say with a serious tone. Her face drops and she frowns.

"what? But you can't do that...because I won't do it!" she hisses. I approach her with a stern look.

"I'm doing this to protect you...I don't want you to hate me because I made a good choice by doing this!" I hiss softly and she scoffs.

"you are ruining my life!" she yells as she walks to the door

"what did you just say?" I yell and she closes her eyes.

"nothing...I'm going out" before I have the time to tell her no she was already out of the door. Now I feel like I'm losing her. I knew that if Aiden wouldn't have got in contact with her, nothing of this would have happened. She's attached to me and there's nothing I can do about it.

**Veronica's POV**

My head was pouring like hell. Last night I had a blast, got high and drunk. I don't even remember what happened last night. I know I shouldn't get smashed like this but frankly I don't care. It's my life so I can do anything I want with it. Been a week since I haven't talk to Whitney and it's killing me. I'm still mad at her and I don't know when I'll be able to face her. Shelby was still beside me, naked under the sheet. I smack my hand on my forehead and let out a groan. She starts to wake up so I start to dress quickly. If my dad walks in he won't be shy to hit me in front of her.

"this is humiliating on so many levels...you have to go before my dad wakes up." I say urgently. She redressed herself on the bed, wrapping the sheet tightly around her chest.

"he won't and who cares if he sees us...come back down here. We'll pick up where we left off" she grins and tries to put me on the bed but I wasn't really in the mood: she frowns when I push her away.

"no, Shelby...you can't stay! Remember the rules; jus sex nothing more, you don't get to stay here" I hiss as I toss her clothes at her. She sits up, looking around before she chuckles bitterly. She puts her shirt on and her pant.

"I don' t want to live with those rules anymore, and you know it...you going to have to deal with my feelings toward you V!" she hisses back as she put her shoes on. I lick my lips as I reach my hand in my hair.

"see you later" I avoid what she just said. She shook her head:

"see ya" and with that she was gone. I drop my body down on the bed just before my sister walks in.

"was that Shelby? You're lucky that dad left this morning...and i don't know where you were or what you did but last night, you were crazy "I let out a sigh of relief. So I made her left for nothing then? Hélas! That's suck.

"yea I know...don't remind me" I groan.

"did you...talk with Whitney?" she asks softly. I rub my temple and shook my head.

"no I haven't!...How can I face her after knowing she was sleeping around with you...it's like eww, seriously!" I say with disgust and she rolls her eyes.

"fuck off...and anyway it was just for fun...it's not like she was falling for me" she mumbles and looks away. My eyes widen.

"oh no! I know that face" she raises her head fast.

"what face?" she asks dumbly.

"you have feelings for Whitney!...I fucking knew it was going to happen...that's why I'm mad after her because she's using you!...I love her with all my heart but I don't trust her to be with you" I hiss and she shrugs her shoulders.

"it doesn't matter anymore...I have Nikki and she makes me happy, she's not using me just for sex" I scoff and she glares at me.

"good to know then...now if you excuse me, I would love to get more sleep" I lie and she rolls her eyes again.

"bitch" she mumbles before she walks out of the door. When she closed, I pull out a pill from under my pillow and swallow it. After a few minutes, I started to feel the effect of the drugs. I walk to my speakers and turn on my iPod. As the music plays, I went to take a shower, when I was done, I got dress. I was still a bit high and I know people will say the same. I have to go meet Nikki for breakfast. I like this girl, I think she's a good girl and my sister is lucky to have someone like her who cares and all. We stand at counter of a corner coffee shop. I try to order but I don't know what I want. Nikki watches me with a strange look and gets close to my ear. A long line of people wait to order. I don't care.

"what did you take this morning?" she whispers. I start to laugh and pinch her cheek. She glares at me and pulls my hand away.

"Something to make me be happy...the latte of the day, is that different from a regular shot?" I ask the cashier. Nikky rolls her eyes at me.

"no" he answers.

"it's not?" I say. He groans.

"no, you already asked me...now would you like to order cuz if not you can walk out of here" he says tiredly. I look at Nikky and chuckles.

"okay..." I look up at the menu "can I have _two_of whichever's strongest?" I finish with a smirk.

"okay" he replies and I raise my eyebrows.

"okay? That's all you've got to say?...oh and can I have it _filled_in a tall cup, halfway?" I gesture with hands apart and smirk when he glares at me.

"any flavoring?" he hisses. He was losing patience. I frown.

"what? In my latte?" I look at Nikki. She sighs.

"what the fuck is he talking about with the flavoring?" I continue. She lowers her head and shook it. She looks at the line of customers formed behind them and spots…Whitney. I roll my eyes. Danm, my head is hurting me.

"hey, Whitney...what are you u doing here?" Whitney pushes through the crowd.

"sorry, can you excuse us...sorry excuse me!" she hisses to the crowd. When she spots me, she stops her movement; she throws a look at me then at her cousin.

"Vero...nice to see you after a week" she mumbles softly. I reach my hand in my hair and she looks at me deeply directly in the eyes. I know what she was trying to do, so I look away immediately.

''erm…I'll let you to talk…I'm outside if you looking for me'' Nikki informs to us before she walks away.

''are you going to talk to me or avoid me again?'' she raises her eyebrows when I doesn't answer right away.

''I don't want to fight anymore…because fighting won't solve anything…there's only one question I want to ask you…and be honest'' I say. She hesitates before she nods her head.

''yeah, what is it?''

''do you feel something for my sister or it was just fun for you?'' I ask. She looks at me straight in the eyes for a few second before she can answer.

''just for fun…you know how I am…and I'm sorry for using your sister that way, it won't happen again'' she blurts. And I punch her across the face. She winces before she chuckles softly.

''do you always have to hit me when I do something stupid?'' I smirk and pat her head.

''yes…now let's go cuz I'm hungry'' I reply and wrap my arm around her waist as we walked outside to join Nikki.

''so what do you have planned for this weekend?'' Nikki asks us. I take a sip of my latte; I was starting to feel better.

''I don't know yet…you?'' I answer.

''I have a date with Sara'' she grins and I smile. Whitney rolls her eyes.

''that's so great to hear'' she says with sarcasm. Nikki frowns.

''what about you?'' I ask her.

''I'm going to see my dad'' she mumbles. I stop drinking and look at her.

''you can't be serious? Your mom is going to kill you if she-'' she interrupts me.

''she knows'' Whitney mumbles. I give her a confuse look.

'' who told her?'' Nikki asks. Whitney sighs and reaches her hand in her pocket and pull out a spliff, she lights it and take a puff before she answers.

''Aiden called, she hangs up…picked up a fight with Ashley and Ashley ended up telling her everything…she didn't take it very well.'' She answers sadly. I squeeze her knee.

''I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure she'll understand…I mean he's sick and doesn't have so much time left'' I mumbles softly. She laughs sadly and I know when she does that it's to hide her tears. But this time, it didn't work. I sigh and took her in my arms, kissing her on the cheek.

''hey, don't cry…everything is going to be fine, ok'' I say. She whips her eyes and turns to look at me.

''promise me everything will be fine'' she pleads. I open and close my mouth many times and shot a look at Nikki who bits her lip in return.

''i…promise'' I lie. I know that everything won't be ok. She'll blame her mom when her dad will die, she'll shut everyone down and many other things.

**Ashley's POV**

I fucking knew that I should 'at have say a word to her and now she hates me so much. It's been an hour since she was gone and my head was still turning around.

"hey...I'm sorry if she's mad at you...I never wanted to make this happen" Aiden says just before his hand starts to shake. I sigh and hold it tightly.

"you don't have to blame yourself for anything...are you taking your pills like you're supposed to?" I ask with concern. He looks away as he pulls his hand out of my hold.

"I'm going to die anyway so it doesn't matter if i took them or not!" he hisses softly.

"Don't say that! I care about you and I don't want to see you do this to yourself...you have Whitney to care about too" I hiss back. He glares at me.

''and that's exactly why I don't want to talk about it…we going to spend the weekend together and I don't want to worry her about my sickness…I'm going to shut down soon, Ashley and I'm scare…I'm so scare, I don't want to leave the people I love, Carmen didn't take it very well, she can't barely look at me! It's like she doesn't recognize her brother anymore!...and there's you, we grew up together, we did everything together and now I have to let you go forever…and to finish, there's Spencer…she hates me like hell, I want her to understand why I left before I die but I know she won't care!'' he yells, tears rolling down his eyes. I was crying too because all this was true. I don't want to lose him; I don't want to get through this again like when my dad dies. I didn't know what to say anymore because I was speechless. He stands up before he walks out of the restaurant. When I arrive home, I walk to the fridge and take a bottle of juice. I drank the half of it before I walk into the living room. Spencer was there, watching the tv. I sigh and walk toward her and sit beside her.

''I want us to stop fighting'' I blurt out. She closes the tv and turns toward me.

''Why did you lied to me?'' She asks sadly. I lower my head and start playing with the label on the bottle.

''because I know you wouldn't be happy about it…and I didn't want to keep our daughter away from her dad because we all know that she would have ask about him anyway'' I reply.

''I would never forgive him for what he did to me'' she hisses and I nod my head because I know she was serious.

''ok,I understand you but please...don't force Whitney to stay away from him, she loves him and if you do that she'll ends up hating you…I don't want the family to get apart'' I explain softly.

''give me some time to think about it'' I nod and smile softly before I kiss her on the lips.

''where is she anyway? I haven't seen her this morning'' I ask with a frown. She sighs and rubs her temple.

''we had a fight last night and she walks out''.

''ok, I'll call her to see where she is'' I inform her and she nods before she stands up from the couch.

''I'm going to prepare the supper'' I dial her number and wait for her to answer.

''_hey…where are you?''_ I ask. And I hear some laughing in the back.

''_erm…I'm with Veronica…I'm gonna stay at hers for tonight…if that's ok with you?_'' I sigh and rub my forehead.

''_it's ok, but be careful and don't do anything stupid…is that clear?'' _i hiss. I know that she's probably rolling her eyes by now.

''_yes, mom…love you, give a kiss to Spencer for me''_

''_I will…see ya tomorrow'' _I hang up the phone before I walk back to the kitchen.

''is she coming?'' she asks hopefully. I shook my head and she mumbles a 'oh'.

''no, she said she's staying at Vero's tonight…don't be sad like that, she'll be ok.'' I say and kiss her softly on the lips. She smiles but I know it wasn't a real one.

**Sara's POV**

I found a work last week; I'm working with some producers for dance lessons. She even asked me to participate to one of their show but I still haven't told her my answer.

''and cut…back to the first position guys'' the director yells. I look up and stops startle. She was grinning at me and I blush furiously.

''oh god'' I mumble to myself and walk up to Nikki, who's standing a few feet away from the set, leaning against a column. She smiles at me and I laugh.

''how long have you been there?'' I ask nervously.

''just a…'' she starts and I catch my breath from being startled. She walks over to me.

''just a few minutes'' she starts, ''I saw that sexy dancer hitting on you'' mentioning to the stage.

''yeah, jealous?'' I laugh and she scoffs.

''come with me'' I say and she follows me. We stand behind the room, talking and she seems a bit defensive.

''I think that even if we are dating, we should take the things slow…I hope it's ok with you?'' she asks nervously. I give her a soft smile.

'' No, that's okay, you know, you don't want to get involved too fast, and that is cool.'' I reply.

''I'm glad it's cool with you''

''it's totally cool'' I repeat and smack myself.

''well…'' she clears her throat, '' it doesn't mean that…'' the music starts to play from the stage.

''we can't fuck'' she finishes, blushing. I chuckle and raise my eyebrows.

''you want to fuck me?'' She suddenly kisses me and we started to seriously making out. I jump when my walkie-talkie rings. We chuckled.

''Sara!'' the director says. I ignore her and continue my make out with Nikki. And the music stops.

''oh fuck''I push her away softly as I struggle to get to my headset on.

''ignore it'' she whispers in my ear and I shiver.

''where are you?'' she asks tiredly.

''I can't'' I say to Nikki.

''SARA!'' she starts to being insistent. This director is crazy!

''I'm coming, I just had to go to the bathroom'' Nikki occupies herself with my neck. I'm struggling to stop giggling.

''I need you back on the stage ASAP!'' I try to respond but kiss Nikki instead.

''Sara?''danm. this girl really starts to pissing me off.

''no, no, no, wait'' I say to Nikki,'' ok, I'm coming right away'' I inform the director. I giggle and we kisses some more.

''what are you doing later?'' she asks with a smile.

''I'm having dinner with my mom…I can't let her down'' I realise.

''okay, no problem I understand'' she replies.

''um…I could come over to your place late?'' I suggest. She shook her head.

''no…my mom is going to be there'' she answers.

''well, uh, how about tomorrow?'' I try again.

''um…'' she thinks, ''ok, fine with me'' she finishes. She laughs and I giggle.

''see you tomorrow'' I say and kiss her one last time before I walk back on the stage.

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments..hope to receive more from you guys :)Mistakes are mine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Vero's POV**

''It's 2am in the morning…where were you?'' I flinch and turn around to look at him. He was sitting on the chair in the kitchen with a glass in his hand and a bottle of scotch.

''I was with Whitney and Joey'' I reply. He chuckles and stands up from the chair. I was scare so I take a step back.

''you think I'm stupid? I know you were out somewhere, fucking some girl!'' he hisses as he approaches me. I clench my fists and glare at him.

''yes and so what? It's my life and what I do in my free time it's not of your business!'' I hiss back. His eyes turn cold and he slaps me across the face. I fell on the ground and wince in pain when I see the blood across my lip. He gets close to me and grabs me fiercely by the arm.

''get up you little trash!'' he yells as he tries to put me on my feet but I wouldn't move. I start to laugh.

''this is all you got? C'mon dad, I know you better than this, I know you can do more than that'' I stand up and push him. He stumbles and almost falls down. He sends me a glare before he throws himself at me. He grabs me by the throat and pushes me so hard against the wall that I heard a crack coming from my shoulder. I let out a scream and start crying.

''does it hurts? Huh? You fucking bitch, you think you can talk to me like that!'' he sneers in my face. I wince at the smell of alcohol from his breath. He sends me another punch on my ribs and at this time, I feel like I was going fall unconscious.

''please…stop you hurting me'' I plead, as I try to remove his hand from my throat. We looked at each other in the eyes, and all I could see in his eyes was fury and madness. He let go of me and gives me three kicks before he bends down to my level. I start to cough and I start to freak out when I see blood. He grabs my hair and brings my face close to him.

''next time don't get under my skin because it will get worst!'' he warns before he lets go of me. When he was gone from the house. I burst into tears and make my way upstairs. I get into my sister's room and drop my body into her bed. I try to remove my t-shirt but I couldn't so I start to cry more. I think he just broke my shoulder. I wrap my body in a bubble and cry until I fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

''Vero?...Vero?...wake up'' I hear a voice in front of me and I grab the person by the throat, my vision was a blur.

''Vero! Stop it, it's me!'' my eyes wide as I let go.

''I-I'm sorry…I thought you were him'' I say. She strokes my hair.

''he's not here…fuck,Vero…he hurts you badly this time we need to get you to the hospital right now'' Sara hisses as she tries to pull me out from her bed but I close my eyes and shake my head.

''NO! no hospital…they'll call the cops and they going to start asking questions'' I mumble before I fall down one the ground.

**At the hospital**

**Whitney's POV**

''how is she?'' I ask my grand-mother, Paula Carlin. When I heard that Vero was at the Hospital, I came as fast as I could.

''she's stable…but she'll be fine'' she says softly. I shake my head because there were so many questions running through my head right now.

''how? What happened to her?'' I demand and she sighs as she touches my arm.

''I think you should talk to her or Sara…I can't tell you anything, sweety'' she kisses me on the cheek before she walks away. I was so angry right now, someone hurts my bestfriend. When I spot Sara sitting in front the room, I walk angrily toward her.

''I want you to tell me what the hell happened to her?'' I yell softly and she looks away.

''I-I can't tell you, I made a pro-''

''I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU MADE A PROMISE TO HER! SOMEONE HURT VERONICA, SHE COULD HAVE DIE!'' I scream and she flinches. The tears start to roll down my eyes. I never cried but it was different this time.

''I can't I'm sorry'' she mumbles and I laugh bitterly.

''I don't even know why we're still bestfriends if you guys won't tell me anything! I have the fucking feeling that this is not the first time it happened'' I sneer. She looks at the floor.

''if I don't get an answer _right now_, I'll call the cops right now!'' I warn and she jumps out of the chair. Her expression changed from sadness to madness.

''no cops in that…I don't want more trouble!'' she hisses. I let out a groan.

''then tell me what the fuck is going one? She owned money to someone? She stole from someone? What the hell happened?'' I ask softly and she sighs.

''it's our…dad'' she whispers. I stay speechless for a few seconds because I didn't know what to say.

''and you guys didn't do anything about it! Did you at least told your mom?'' I ask and she bites her lips before she shakes her head. I put my head in my hands.

''no…I wanted to do it, believe me but Veronica didn't want me to…She kept saying that If I report him, she will never forgive me for that' 'she replies.

''so you prefer to let her get beat up and take the pains instead of saving her fucking ass? She's your fucking sister, and it's her life that we are talking about! This is fucking serious'' I sneer and she flinches. Before she has the time to speak, her mom ran to us and grabs Sara in her arms.

''I came as fast as I can…what happened to her? Where is she?'' she asks in hurry. Sara frowns.

''how did you know Vero was at the Hospital if you were in New York?'' Madison gives her a confuse look.

''your dad called me'' I clench my jaw and fists. Sara turns to look at me and looks back at her mother.

''mom, there's something I need to tell you…it's about dad''.

**THOUGHTS?**


End file.
